


Soaked

by milanthruil



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Gibbs and an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

Tony stepped out of the sedan after Gibbs pulled it into the NCIS parking lot, the rain soaking his hat and clothes in an instant. He looked up and blinked at the rain falling into his face.

“Well this is just perfect.” He groused as he wiped the water from his face and shook off his hand.

Gibbs stepped out of the car. “Let’s go, DiNozzo. Evidence is getting wet.” He strode to the door purposefully, hardly managing to get wet in the process and taking a sip of his ever-present coffee.

“Not to mention us.” Tony muttered under his breath. “On your six, Boss!” He grabbed the box from the trunk and ran inside.

_+_+_+_+_+_

Ziva stood at the window directly of front of their team’s area of the bullpen watching the rain outside, a smile on her face. McGee walked up to his desk and took notice of Ziva standing there.

“What’s going on, Ziva?” McGee sat down the file he had been carrying and made his way over.

“I find the rain to be very calming. Peaceful.” Ziva looked at him and then back out the window. “It would help me fall asleep when I was a little girl.”

“It’s starting to get dark out there.” McGee observed. “Shouldn’t Gibbs and Tony be back by now? I mean, with the way Gibbs drives…” He stopped when the lights flickered. “That can’t be good.”

_+_+_+_+_+_

“I can’t wait to go put on some dry clothes.” Tony stood with arms and legs spread to try and keep the contact with his sodden clothes as minimal as possible. His clothes dripped on the floor of the elevator. “Why aren’t you as wet as I am?”

Gibbs smirked. “Gotta learn to walk between the raindrops.”

“I feel like a half-drowned rat, Boss.” The elevator shuddered. “Oh, jeeze. Hey, Boss? Have I ever mentioned that I have a-” The elevator plunged into darkness and jerked to a stop. “-fear of being stuck in an elevator during a power outage?” Tony continued in a small voice as he tried to regain his balance and failed miserably, ending up in a soggy mass of limbs, dropping his gear in the process.

“Would you stop messing around, DiNozzo?” Gibbs was met with a noise from Tony that could have been either a laugh or a sob. “You crying?”

Tony wiped some of the water off his face. “Nah, I’m just wet.” He sniffed and straightened his NCIS hat. Gibbs just shook his head, turning back to the resolutely closed doors. Staring at them wasn’t getting them open, but damn if it wasn’t something to do since neither of their phones had a signal in the elevator. A shuffle of clothing behind him distracted his focus and he turned around. Tony had pulled his knees up to his chest and was sitting on the floor of the elevator shivering. Gibbs sat down next to him.

“You want me to hold you or something, DiNozzo?” Tony’s head shot up, his eyes full of confusion and fear as he let out a nervous laugh. “To keep warm.” Gibbs shifted a little closer. “You should really shed those clothes. They’re wet.” Tony’s eyes widened. “Come on, DiNozzo.” Gibbs plucked Tony’s hat from his head and tossed it into the corner. “Do I have to strip you myself?”

“N-no, I th-th-think I g-got it, B-boss.” Tony mumbled through shivering lips as he pulled off his jacket and began un-buttoning his shirt. He peeled off his wet shirt, inwardly glad to not have the cold fabric against his skin. Meanwhile, Gibbs had taken off his own jacket to reveal a practically dry shirt underneath. He put his arm around Tony’s shoulders and looked at him.

“So, what’s this about a fear of elevators?” He asked.

“It’s n-not j-just elev-vators, Boss. P-power outages and being s-stuck in elevators…” Tony shivered and leaned closer to the older man, trying to absorb some of his body heat. “Not being found..” He whimpered.

“Nothing bad is going to happen to you Tony.” Gibbs reassured him softly, petting the back of Tony’s head. “Not while I’m with you.” He pulled tony closer. “They’ll find us, got that?” Tony nodded.

“This reminds me of a m-movie..”

“What _doesn’t_ remind you of a movie, Tony?” Gibbs asked, rolling his eyes.

Tony cracked a small smile. “Two people get stuck in an elevator and they have to live there for months. Great movie. Anyway… these people are stuck and after a while they start falling in love with each other and-”

“You saying you’re in love with me, DiNozzo?” Gibbs smirked.

Tony looked up at his boss. “N-no. I just… uh… got a little carried away with the analogy there…” He smacked the back of his own head. “Won’t happen again, Boss.”

“It won’t take them that long to find us. They know we’re supposed to be back soon.” Gibbs stroked the back of Tony’s head where Tony had hit it. Tony let out a shuddering sigh. “You okay, Tony?”

“Just cold, Boss.” He shivered a little and rested his head on Gibbs’ shoulder as Gibbs pulled him closer. Tony hardly noticed when the lights flickered back on and the elevator began to move again. The ding that signaled the elevator arriving at its destination sound and the doors glided open. Tony and Gibbs looked up to see Abby, McGee and Ziva staring at them. “What? People can’t keep warm after getting drenched and then stuck in an elevator?” Tony asked, not quite sure he wanted to know what the smug smile on Abby’s face meant. He stood up, grabbed his gear and his clothes and went over to his desk where he opened the bottom drawer of the file cabinet. Not caring if the team was watching, he pulled on a fresh shirt buttoned it and put on a dry pair of pants. “Oh, yes.” He laughed to himself. “finally dry.” He grinned back at the rest of the team.


End file.
